(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an amelioration of a mouse button structure, and more particularly, to a structure that designs mouse buttons as moving eyes, such that the movements when using the mouse stimulate the bottom roller thereof, thereby swaying the “moving-eye” buttons with an entertaining effect. Furthermore, the amelioration of a mouse button structure accompanied with the shape of the mouse thereof may be further utilized in shape designs of animals, cartons or human bodies having ingenuity and originality.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A mouse is a common utensil in the computer peripherals. The operating principle and function thereof have presumably reached their limits after some years of improvement, and are not expected to have other breakthrough due to current related facilities in the short-term. Any probable amelioration that can be made most likely pertains to the entertaining effect in the shape and the degree of comfort for grasp. A prior computer mouse is usually provided in an arched body for an easy grasp, or has a streamline shape in a smooth and contour body, both lacking any entertaining effects. Or a prior mouse perhaps is an ergonomic concavo-convex body offering temporary amenity for grasp, however, the shape nevertheless strikes as geometric with unavoidable dreary visual effects. The prior simple and motionless form, especially, is somewhat too uninteresting to stimulate consumers' purchasing.
Suppose a mouse that combines entertaining dynamic buttons into an ergonomic structure is designed, it would not only provide convenience to the user, but also gives a feast for the mind when operating it; such mouse is the ultimate design that accommodates to the modern times.